Team Jimmy And The Nelson
Jimmy and'' the ''Nelson is a team that consists of friends that get together to game and have fun. The team first started on April 1st, 2013, but prior to the team forming, they would get together and do activities the same way. Currently, there are seven members part of the team that participate in various games and video recordings, as well as live action videos. James is currently the Team Leader. History High School (2007-2010) James, Brandon, Jeremy and Andrew all went to high school together, and during this time, they started to form a friendship as a group and started to do activities together. James and Andrew started a game that they would play where the first person to find Brandon would shout "Found the Black Guy" and claim the point for that day. Brandon began to start calling the two Jimmy and the Nelson and said that they should start a radio station show with that name similar to Stewie and Brian from Family Guy. Here, they met Cody, who Andrew had known from scouts and they did similar events together, including two years of Relay for Life. Game Night (Sept-Dec 2012) In September, James got an idea based off of Achievement Hunter to do challenges once a week with a group of friends and the winner each week would get the Tower of Pimps to display on their podium in their PC Minecraft server. Over the rest of the year, James, Andrew and Cody were the only ones to participate in the game and quit doing this because of winter break, as well as failing to come up with new ideas that were original. Overall, they had done eight different challenges, with James being the overall winner by winning four, while Andrew won three and Cody won one. Podcast (Apr-Jul 2013) The team formed on April 1st, 2013, when James wanted to start doing a podcast with the group, and so in order to do a podcast, he needed a team to do it with. Andrew was part of the founding team, and later Cody would join in. After a few weeks, Brandon confirmed that he would like to join the team. They started the Jimmy And The Nelson Podcast and talked about random things that were going on currently in their lives, as well as in other media. Eventually, James started doing an Aftercast as well where the team would talk about a specific topic so that James and Brandon could spend time talking about WWE PPV's, including more than a couple of minutes and without Andrew interupting the full conversation. They only released nine episodes, six regular podcasts and three aftercasts. YouTube (Jul 2013 - Pres) With the shift from doing the podcast to doing YouTube videos from video game footage, they added a new member to the team in Kevin. With Kevin as the new Let's Build editor, that gave James more time to edit his own Let's Plays and his new series, James Plays. With the beggining months of the YouTube shift, James and Andrew recorded a Let's Build of their 5-Part Marathon Race that was featured on Mapstravaganza. They also were able to record five Let's Plays and another Let's Build. Jeremy also joined the team during the early parts of November and started to participate on the Minecraft server, making the group total to six. James is thus far the only member of the team to record his own series, James Plays, but he has had guests on the episodes in the form of in-game chat, as well as skype calls. In January, James started to shift away from all Minecraft content to doing other video games as well, and introduced his Castle Crashers Let's Play, and has confirmed that he is going to do a Half-Life 2 playthrough along with new member and cousin Kyle. Brandon and James have also talked about a new series that Brandon would host where he convers different news around entertainment, including but not limited to music, movies, television and sports. Right now, Brandon's news series never kicked off, as well as the Half-Life 2 playthrough was confirmed to be cancelled after failed attempts of getting it to work. In May, James returned to posting videos on YouTube with his new series BLITZ! where he will have someone else compete against him in a tower defense build and attack competition. The goal is to kill your opponent's tower, and then defend your's from the same opponent. He also started doing different Adventure Maps and has mentioned that he may resume doing minor Let's Build style videos. Members Active Members James - Joined April 1st, 2013 Andrew - Joined April 1st, 2013 Kevin - Joined August 16, 2013 Kyle - Joined December 25, 2013 Inactive Members Brandon - Joined April 12th, 2013 - Inactive as of June 1st, 2014 Cody - Joined April 1st, 2013 - Inactive as of June 1st, 2014 Jeremy - Joined November 2nd, 2013 - Inactive as of April 1st, 2014 Former Members None